


Rule Me

by Milfomancer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, F/M, Impregnation, Light Bondage, M!Byleth - Freeform, Maledom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer
Summary: Byleth attempts to resolve the duel during his and Edelgard's reunion in a more diplomatic fashion.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Rule Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JLDavenport](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/gifts).



A bead of sweat rolls down Edelgard’s forehead. Even with an extra five years of training, of preparation… She is no match for the green-haired professor. She takes a step back for extra leverage, but it does little good. She’s exhausted, unable to compete with Byleth’s monstrous strength.

 _He’s barely breathing heavy, and I can barely stand_ , she thinks, her arms screaming for oxygen. It’s all Edelgard can do to defend herself from Byleth’s relentless blows.

“Why did you spurn me, Professor? I thought you-,” she takes another step back, “believed in what I wanted?” She fends him off, only to once again find herself holding off his powerful blow.

“Why did you betray us, Edelgard.” There was no inflection or questioning in his voice. “I thought one day I would help you achieve your dreams, but now…”

The Empress uses the last of her strength to fend Byleth off, jumping back.

“You still can, Professor. You can still join the Empire, join _me_. With you by my side, I can make real my destiny.”

He takes a step forward. Even without the Sword of the Creator at the ready, the aura of certainly he exudes is enough to make Edelgard flinch back.

“So, you cannot do it without me?”

The question takes Edelgard aback. “It’s not that I _cannot_ , but that, that,” She falters for the right words.

“Ask me to help you, Edelgard.”

She pauses. “I already invited you to joi-”

He shakes his head, “I didn’t say to ‘invite’ me to join you, I said, ‘Ask me to help you, Edelgard’.” He raises his sword back to a fighting stance.

“If you want to help the Emp-” She is interrupted by a flash of white that knocks her sword from her hand. There is a metallic clatter as it bounces off a nearby stone wall. Edelgard stands in stunned silence. _He’_ _s_ _been playing with me from the start_.

“Ask me. To help you, Edelgard.” Byleth enunciates calmly, his sword still at the ready.

The Empress in red swallows. “I want your help to-”

Again her answer is cut short by the man’s swordplay. She sees his sword slash out for her chest before she can even react. When she opens her eyes, she feels no pain, but sees that the front of her dress is ripped. Another display of his control of the situation. He sheaths his sword.

“Ask me to help you, Edelgard. Beg me.” He steps forward

Edelgard backs up a step in response. She feels her face flush and her heart beating out of her chest. She takes another step back, stepping on her sword she lost earlier. It slides from under her unsteady foot, kicking it far down the hall behind her as she falls to her knees in front of Byleth.

For most of her life, Edelgard had felt herself the one in charge. In control of her friends, her House, her _empire_...She did not ask, she _commanded_. But not the Professor. He was always the one thing she was unable to pin down, to own, or to command. And now, the love of her life, the one she had countless fantasies about, was here, offering himself to her side. To be with her. She only needs to throw away her haughty pride, and he would be with her. She can’t resist anymore.

“Please, my teacher. I’m ask- no, I’m _begging_ you,” she sets her forehead to the cold floor. Her heart races – this humiliation in front of her beloved Professor still makes her feel a rush of warmth below her stomach. _“_ I know you understand my cause. If you don’t agree with my methods, then help me. Please. Prof- Please, Byleth. Help me.” She looks up at him, face red. “I need you by my side. I- I don’t care how. Advise me, rule with me…” She looks back down at the floor, quietly finishing her plea with, “Please, _rule me_.”

Edelgard feels herself borne up, Byleth’s powerful hands gripping her crimson uniform, putting her back against the wall. She raises her own hands to push him off until his lips press against hers. She freezes, taking a second to realize that this was everything she wanted. Byleth’s grip stretches the fabric of her dress as he gives her another small push into the wall, forcing his tongue inside her mouth.

The last visage of her resistance melts away, feeling his warm tongue taste her own. The stone hallway is quiet save the echoing sounds of their sloppy kisses. Edelgard reaches to pull her Professor in close, but he grabs both of her wrists, pinning her to the wall. Unable to move her arms away from the wall even an inch, she is once again reminded of the raw strength the swordmaster possesses.

“Mm-!” Edelgard yelps as the professor gives her lower lip a bite. He works his way down, leaving lovebites down her neck. Marking her. Claiming her.

She feels her left hand released, and a second later feels the chest of her red regalia forced apart, clasps flying as she is exposed down to her underclothes. Byleth grabs a rough handful of the delicate lace and rips it away.

Edelgard blushes furiously as her breasts are exposed to the cool night air. She had worn her best red lace, and he destroyed it without a second thought. “Professor,” she says between their kisses, “I would have taken it off myself had you asked.”

Byleth releases her wrists and takes a step back. “Then strip, Edelgard. Bare yourself to me.” His hand moves to the pommel of his sheathed sword.

She swallows and nods her head. Normally she would have a chambermaid to assist her with dressing and undressing out of her war uniform, but with the top ripped as it was, it wasn’t difficult to shimmy the dress down over her hips and down her legs, stepping out of it carefully. She still had plans to walk away from Garreg Mach, and she would prefer not to do so naked. She stands before Byleth in only her heels, stockings, and a pair of intricate black and red lace panties that had matched her top.

She moves to pull her them off as well, but is stopped. “No, leave them on. I like them.” Byleth again presses his body against hers.

A gasp escapes Edelgard's mouth as the professor’s hand begins to rub her through her panties. His hands are rough, calloused from thousands of hours handling a sword, and the fabric around her waist was sheer enough she could feel it. It is a sensation she has fond memories of. She remembers the professor’s hand on her shoulder while he read something over her shoulder; on her arms as he corrects her posture wielding a new weapon; on her hand and hips as they danced so many years ago during the White Heron Cup…

A fire builds between the Empress’s legs, faster than it ever could doing it by herself. Her panting grows faster and shorter as he approaches a brain-melting orgasm. Suddenly, the stimulation stops, and Byleth steps away from her. She’s left gasping for air up against the wall while he tears a long strip from her cape.

He grabs her arm, quickly spins her around, and proceeds to securely tie her wrists together behind her back. Satisfied they are tight enough, the professor pushes the Adrestian Empress to her knees in front of him. Edelgard, having been brought to the brink of orgasm and denied, desperately rubs her thighs together to try and satisfy the throbbing.

Edelgard feels his hand on her head, grabbing her silky silver-white hair and jerking her head up as her vision is filled with her professor’s immaculate member. Her heart skips a beat. The countless times she had gotten herself off in her chambers to the thought of his cock... and here it was, inches from her face. He is always well endowed in her fantasies, but Edelgard is shocked that, even still, she seemed to underestimate his size.

The professor feels her hot breath on the sensitive underside of his dick. Her eyes are completely fixed on him as she inhaled deeply to fill her head with the mercenary’s scent. The once-proud Empress of half the continent now knelt before him, nothing more than a slut with a dripping pussy. She leans forward, planting a kiss on him. She opens her mouth wide, lapping her tongue out, inviting him in. Slowly, he rubs himself along the length of her tongue, her saliva coating him and dripping down across her bare breasts.

His thick musk permeates her mouth and nose, further muddying Edelgard’s mind. The only thing she can focus on is her beloved teacher’s long cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Byleth’s powerful grip on her now wild hair let him control the speed and force of Edelgard’s blowjob. On her knees, her hands tied behind her back, nearly naked with her old teacher using her mouth like a toy… _If the Court could see me now_ , she muses. The thought actually flashes through her head: The most powerful people in the Empire watching her service the son of a mercenary while moaning like a bitch in heat. The humiliation sends another wave of shameful pleasure crashing into her. Unable to gain any purchase rubbing her thighs together, her pussy silently screams a lustful ache through her whole body.

“Edelgard.” Her eyes snap to Byleth’s. “Take a deep breath.”

She barely has time to fill her lungs before her professor grabs the horns of her Adrestian war crown and slowly slides himself down the length of her throat. He easily forces himself through her throat’s barrier, cutting off her air. Even if she wanted to move, she is held firmly in place by her crown, now nothing more than handles. Finally, her lips wrap around his base, nose mashing into his pelvis. The warmth, the taste, the fullness… Edelgard is at her wit’s end, overcome by her desire to submit to her Professor. She felt so calm, so _good_ , in his hands. As long as she did what he wanted, she knew she would be happy.

“Tongue.” Edelgard nods slightly, tears starting to trickle out the sides of her eyes under the strain of keeping her mouth open wide enough. She opens a fraction wider, sliding her tongue out, sliding it along all she could reach. Her reward was the soft moan that escapes Byleth’s lips. It only spurs her on, and she redoubles her licking efforts.

Edelgard feels a spasm in her chest, realizing she hasn’t taken a breath in at least a minute. She blinks away the tears in her eyes, doing her best to make puppy dog eyes.

“Not yet.”

The edges of her vision begin to blacken and blur, slowly closing in. From her throat down to her soaked twat, her body feels on fire. Even with her only stimulation being her wet panties on her extremely sensitive clit, she can still feel her orgasm mounting. The feeling and taste of Byleth throbbing down her throat in tandem with her brain being starved of oxygen are enough to start pushing her over the edge. She tenses and flexes, desperately wiggling against Byleth’s vice grip on her head, trying to come.

Just as she starts to feel her consciousness slipping, Byleth releases his grip, sliding the cock-drunk Empress off him. She greedily gulps for air. With her vision still hazy, she sees a flash of red to her side and then her lover’s face right in front of her.

“Good girl,” the swordmaster whispers in her ear. He picks her up and lays her down on an alter, ass in the air. Edelgard finds herself face first in her ripped crimson dress. He pulls her panties to the side, easily slipping himself into her gushing slit. The effect is immediate; Byleth can feel Edelgard clamping down her already vice-tight pussy down on him as she comes harder than she can ever remember. Her fingers curl and uncurl as her orgasm shudders through her entire being, spurred on by Byleth’s continued thrusts.

Edelgard is glad she is bent over something, because her legs give way as she collapses into the alter. A hot wave of pleasure reverberates throughout her body. The feeling of her oft-fantasized teacher taking control of her and bringing her to climax so easily fully awakens something inside of her.

The Empress bites down into her wardress to keep herself from screaming. She feels herself stretching to accommodate her partner’s girth. Had she not been aroused nearly to the point of delirium, it might have actually hurt. She feels her blissful spasm calm to a stop, but she has not had nearly enough.

Edelgard begins to throw herself back onto her professor’s length, savoring the fullness in her stomach. After only a few moments, she feels familiar rough hands firmly grip her hips, followed by Byleth thrusting even harder. He kisses her cervix on almost every single stroke, sending jolts straight to Edelgard’s brain.

“ _Ah!”_ Edelgard yelps as her teacher lands a solid smack against her toned ass. He repeats his slap a few times, hitting the same point with each one. She moans into her soaked dress, the pain and pleasure mixing into an intoxicating cocktail that starts another low roar in her snatch.

“Oh _fuck_ , Edelgard…” Byleth grabs a length of her loose hair, pulling her back. With his other hand, he grabs a handful of the Empress’s perky tits, pinching her nipple as he squeezes. He bites on her lobes in between whispering lewd obscenities into her ears. She frantically clutches behind herself, wanting to feel her partner with her own hands. _I want to feel him,_ she thinks, _when I come, I_ need _to feel him_. As he begins pounding her faster and harder, building his orgasm, he whispers,” I’m going to come inside of you, my student.”

Edelgard turns and pleads to her love, “ _Breed me, Byleth.”_

His grip tightens before he bottoms out, coming deep inside her. Edelgard moans loudly into his hand clamped over her mouth, feeling his warmth spreading through her. It’s all more than enough to send her over the edge herself.

The Empress feels her royal pussy greedily squeeze and milk her lover inside of her. Even her womb could recognize the professor’s superiority over her. Byleth gives a few more violent thrusts, still pumping his seed into the Empress until his balls are empty. He pulls out, snapping her underwear back into position so she would not leak a single drop of his seed.

Edelgard leans into the alter, dazed. Ever since she had started exploring her own body, she had wondered about what her first time would be like and who would take her virginity. While it had not taken long for her professor to fit that second question, this was not exactly the situation she had envisioned.

The Empress counts days silently in her head. After a second, she smiles into her soaked red dress. Surely, that the day of the Professor’s reappearance would coincide with the most fertile day of her cycle was proof that her plan was righteous.

She is interrupted from her thoughts of her deflowering by a sharp smack to her ass, causing her to let loose a girly yelp.

“We’re not done,” Byleth says gruffly, once again manhandling the young Empress to the cold floor.

  
  



End file.
